Mai Takada
Mai Takada is the childhood friend of Shigeru Miura and Chisato Miyazaki. Years later, Mai underwent plastic surgery to look more like Chisato to catch Shigeru's eye. Appearance Prior to her plastic surgery, she had a plain face with freckles and thin brown eyes. She kept her brown hair in two short buns which she later let down after her surgery. After receiving plastic surgery, she gained a new face possibly similar in appearance to Chisato's, with no freckles. She was shown wearing a pink shirt underneath blue overalls. Personality She is a kind, sweet girl who had deep feelings for Shigeru. While she seemed more outgoing and cheerful as a young child, as she grew up she became more withdrawn and quiet. Unfortunately, due to her shy nature, she and Shigeru began to grow apart. She eventually decided to get plastic surgery to make herself more appealing to Shigeru (implying she has lack of self-confidence in being able to win his heart). She is considerate and gentle and seems to be calm in tough situations such as witnessing the bowling balls with images of organs. She is also friendly to others despite her shy nature, as evidenced with her interaction with Shigeru. History As a young child, she would play with Shigeru and Chisato. When Chisato moved away, she promised Shigeru she would always be with him and that she loved him,but the two grew distant over the years. Shigeru went to a different high school and Mai dropped out. In order to restore their relationship and gain Shigeru's attention, she underwent plastic surgery to be more appealing to Shigeru. As well as to supposedly look more like Chisato. This works, shown in her and Shigeru's flashbacks. Shigeru became attracted to her, but failed to recognize her as either Chisato or Mai until after their deaths. One day on the bus home from school she saw Shigeru approach her and start to talk, before he could say anything the bus crashed killing them both. Plot For more information read Episode 3. She ended up at Quindecim where she lost all of her memories. While there she met Shigeru who decided to help her regain her memories. The two tried to leave but couldn't and decided to participate in Decim's game, bowling. As she bowls with Shigeru, she starts remembering things. Including her childhood, playing with Shigeru and Chisato, but mistakes herself for Chisato. The two continued playing, with Shigeru asking her on a date if he can win, she playfully agrees to throw the game in order to date him. However, near the end of the game, she recalls her plastic surgery to look like Chisato and realizes she is actually Mai. As well as that they were dead. Despite the circumstances, Shigeru asked if he could have some time to go on a date with Mai. Mai was confused as she wanted to explain who she was, but Shigeru knew and he still wished to have one date with her, which Decim and Onna agreed to. The two shared a romantic date inside Quindecim. Afterwards, she went to her elevator designated for reincarnation, happy that she was able to spend time with Shigeru. Theories # It is believed that she had plastic surgery to look more like her and Shigeru's childhood friend Chisato. In the anime, her post-op face and childhood friend Chisato do look similar. However, she may have had cosmetic surgery simply to improve her looks. As Decim states he is unaware if they currently look similar. References Category:Characters Category:Females